Harry Potter: Power Hungry
by MyGodIsMephistopheles
Summary: I found this on my computer, and I completely forgot I ever wrote it. I don't plan on finishing it, but I thought I'd like to upload it anyways. The title explains it.


**No Sign of Guilt**

The punch hit Draco hard, as if shards of glass had just been stabbed without second thought into his face. As if the pain couldn't get any worse, laughing erupted all across the room. He'd stick up for himself, he really would, but after weeks of rebelling against this his body had fallen weak. He realized that the only way to live was to bow down to his master. Most of Draco's old friends had already been killed, and the only thought that kept coming to his mind was, "Why have I been left to live?"

Draco figured he would have been killed before Snape. After all, Harry Potter did seem to hate him the most, after Voldemort was destroyed. But no, Draco was left to complete pain every day to keep the Boy-Who-Lived happy. Harry Potter killed everyone who ever even considered Voldemort as a leader brutally, with a sinister grin on his face. It was in the worst way possible, hours of torture from the Cruciatus curse until they're bodies grew weak and they died, the pain etched across their white faces.

All Harry ever said to Draco were orders. Draco never was told why he was here, or what was to happen to him. He was left to sit in an empty room hours at a time with no food or drink. Not even a window to let in the day light. Draco never noticed how much he missed to see light, to actually be outside. He didn't care what the weather was like anymore, he just wanted to see the sun.

_(Flashback)_

_The day the dark side lost the war, was the worst to happen to Draco. At first they were doing great, many of the Aurors and defenders were dead and it seemed that only a few more minutes they would reach Harry Potter. Little did they know the reinforcements waiting for them. Draco, the death eaters, dementors, giants, all suddenly were surrounded by what seem to be hundreds of witches and wizards. Out of nowhere a light came, and no one could see anything except hear screams of people being killed. Draco hoped it was the Lord Voldemort who used the light, but he highly doubted it. When the light faded, all the defenders of the light side that were previously surrounding everyone were down to the same few that was there before, and Harry Potter was standing over Lord Voldemort's dead body. Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord. It was all a diversion. And those screams Draco heard were Lord Voldemort's victims leaving his body. The feeling of dread began to run threw Draco's body. They lost. _

_From there, the giants and the dementors and every other evil creature on the dark side fled, or attacked the death eaters. When it was all over only Draco and twenty others were left standing. But that wasn't for long for soon they were captured. That's when Draco passed out. _

_Draco woke in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, and could hear the most painful screams. He quickly stood up reaching for his wand to find it wasn't there. He back towards to wall looking at what was in front of him. All the death eaters that survived the war were either lying dead on the floor or screaming in pain from the cruciatus curse. A group of wizards were torturing them, but those death eaters that faced Harry Potter screamed the loudest. _

_Draco saw Severus, and all he could see on the man's face was fear. Potter seemed to notice him too because next thing that happened was Severus on the floor screaming in pain. Draco took a step forward, but stopped. One wizard standing by Harry's side pointed at Draco and Harry shook his head muttering something. Suddenly Severus's screams stopped, and it was clear he was near death. Harry was going to let him die slowly. _

_Harry stepped next to Snape's twitching body, and pressed his wand against the grown mans neck. In a matter of seconds Snape was making choking noise, and then everything went silent. Severus Snape, the potions master, was dead. It was clear then to Draco that he was going down the road to hell and no one could save him._

_Harry ordered the wizards to leave the great hall. When the room was just Harry and Draco and a pile of dead bodies, Harry walked over to him. All of the hatred of Harry seemed to be building up inside, and he ran towards Harry. With a flick of his wand, Harry sent Draco down to the ground screaming in pain. Draco knew the pain well, this pain was only caused by the cruciatus curse. Draco suffered from it many times by his own father in attempt to "train" him. _

_When the pain stopped, Harry laughed, "Well, well, Draco Malfoy. It's seems as if I, again have beaten you." He pulled Draco up to face him. Those green eyes never looked more hateful. _

(Present)

And that was how Harry Potter finally found his power complete.


End file.
